victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Four Are Accused Of Killing Producer In Soured Film Deal
Mentions: June Mincher and Roy Radin Publication: The New York Times Date: 4 October 1988 Author: Associated Press Original: https://www.nytimes.com/1988/10/04/us/four-are-accused-of-killing-producer-in-soured-film-deal.html ---- Four people have been charged with murder in the slaying five years ago of Roy Radin, the New York producer who the authorities say was involved in a soured deal to finance the movie "The Cotton Club." Mr. Radin disappeared May 13, 1983, on his way to a meeting concerning the film, and his body was found a month later with a bullet wound in the head. His death, the authorities said today, was a contract killing. Charged with murder were Karen De Layne Greenberger, formerly known as Elaine Jacobs; William Molony Mentzer; Alex Lamota Marti; and Robert Ulmer Lowe. The complaint alleged that they killed Mr. Radin for financial gain. Became a Middle Man David Conn, deputy district attorney said a key figure in negotiations over the film was its producer, Robert Evans. Mr. Evans, who also produced "Chinatown" and "Marathon Man," was not charged. Mr. Conn said Mr. Radin's slaying resulted from a dispute between Mr. Radin and Ms. Greenberger about a plan to raise $35 million from investors in the Puerto Rican Government for "The Cotton Club." The prosecutor said Mr. Radin was introduced to Mr. Evans by Ms. Greenberger and became a middleman in the Puerto Rican negotiations. Dispute Over Fee But a dispute developed between Mr. Radin and Ms. Greenberger over a finder's fee she was demanding, Mr. Conn said. "We think the individuals felt the deal could go forward without Radin being involved," Mr. Conn said, "and it did go forward, but without the Puerto Rican investors." On May 13, 1983, he said, Mr. Radin stepped into a limousine rented by Ms. Greenberger "with the intention of going to a restaurant and discussing the business arrangement further." Mr. Radin's body was found June 10, 1983, in northwest Los Angeles County. Mr. Conn said new evidence had been uncovered in an investigation by the Sheriff's Department. Fears for Informant Mr. Conn said the complaint was issued Sept. 22 but kept sealed because of fear for the safety of an informant who has since been relocated. Searches carried out under warrants Sunday turned up weapons and explosives at the homes of Mr. Mentzer and Mr. Marti and at a storage locker, he said. Mr. Conn said Mr. Mentzer was a private investigator involved in security work with Mr. Marti, Mr. Deremer and Mr. Lowe. Ms. Greenberger was arrested in Florida, Mr. Conn said. Mr. Lowe was arrested in Maryland, where Mr. Deremer was expected to be arrested, he said. Mr. Mentzer and Mr. Marti were arrested in Los Angeles. The complaint also charged Mr. Mentzer, Mr. Lowe and a fifth defendant, Robert Leroy Deremer with murder in the slaying of June Mincher, a prostitute. Mr. Conn said said the two killings were unrelated except that two of the defendants were involved. Category:Oct 1988 Category:The New York Times Category:Mentions with red links